swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Archiv:Diskussion Regelfragen
Arete Arete gibt ja Bonuswürfel für die Ability, die dazugehört. Es wird chronologisch gekauft. Man benötigt einen dazugehörigen Ability-Wert von mindestens 3. Das habe ich herauslesen können. Jetzt habe ich aber folgende Problematik. Gerade bei Louis habe ich Abilities, die noch genauer zugeordnet werden, namentlich Craft und Control. In den Büchern steht dann immer nur Arete (Control) bei den Antagonisten und nie die genauere Untergliederung. Reicht Arete (Control) oder muss ich da tiefer gehen -> Arete (Control: Motorcycle) usw. Sofia Corba 13:25, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das ist ne gute Frage. Ich würde sagen dass du das musst. Denn bei Control steht dabei dass du dich spezialisieren musst. Demnach heißt die Ability dann Control (Motorcycle) und das Arete gilt darauf. Aber bei mir wäre ein Ausweichen auf Fahrrad oder PKW kein Problem, wohl aber bei Schiffen, Flugzeugen etc. die mit nem Motorrad echt nix gemein haben. Bei den Crafts ist es klar. Jeder Craft braucht sein eigenes Arete. Aber auch hier kommt wieder: Wie ähnlich sind sich die Sachen BRoK-Martin 13:34, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wie Martin sagt: Bei Fertigkeiten in denen du dich spezialisieren musst, wird auch Arete auf die entsprechend spezialisierte Fertigkeit angewandt. Sieht man auch bei den Beispielgöttern im God-buch bzw Companion. Wie Martin lasse ich allerdings auch bedingt ein Ausweichen zu: Wer Craft: Hufschmied hat, kann sicherlich auch einen Dolch schmieden (eigentlich Craft: Waffenschmied) - ist halt nur ein wenig schwerer (normalerweise im Rahmen von +1 bis +3) --Efferdan 14:20, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Neueste Erkenntnis: Ich habe mal im Demigod geblättert und mir Beispiele von Wesenheiten mit Arete angesehen. Die haben tatsächlich nur Arete: Craft, Arete: Art ''etc. Daher hat Louis also wohl ''Arete: Craft und nicht Arete: Forging. Danke für den Hinweis. Wie das wiederum mit Boons ist, bleibt noch zu diskutieren bzw nachzulesen. Eventuell steht dazu auch was in der Errata, da nachzulesen kam ich noch nicht zu --Efferdan 00:13, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sofia Corba 06:36, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hätte aber nichts dagegen, dass Arete nur dann funktioniert, wenn man auch 3 Punkte in der Spezialisierung hat, was ja Grundvoraussetzung für Arete ist.Sofia Corba 06:40, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin schon dafür die zu unterscheiden. Kunst ist ein zu weites Feld um es einfach so abzudecken. Ähnliche Sachen wären kein Problem, aber wer gut malen kann, kann noch lange nicht gut singen. Das sollten wir wirklich eine Unterscheidung zwischen erschaffend und darstellend machen. Handwerk ist auch sehr weit. Ich weis auch nicht. mein Vater ist handwerklich saustark, aber schmieden kann er zum Beispiel nicht. Vielleicht sollte man das in Untergruppen unterteilen --BRoK-Martin 11:00, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke, bei Arete an sich kann man das als einzelnen Boon lassen. Hephi ist ja auch der "ideale Handwerker", nicht nur der Schmied. Und durch die Beschränkung, dass man mindestens eine 3er Fertigkeit haben muss, passt das. Ein Boon ist ja sowieso schon recht teuer zu steigern. Zu Fertigkeiten siehe unten --Efferdan 11:57, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dann ist das aber wieder inkonsequent. Steinmetzarbeiten etwas sind sowohl Kunst als auch Handwerk. Nicht umsonst spricht man von Handwerkskunst. Wenn wir das so allgemein ansehen, dann können wir auch gleich beide Fertigkeiten (Art und Craft) zusammenfassen. Und Hephi ist nicht der "perfekte Handwerker" sondern der "göttliche Schmied". Meinem empfinden nach geht es bei Arete darum in einer bestimmten Kunst der Beste zu sein. Ein Kompromiss in einem bestimmten Bereich der Beste zu sein (generelle Schmiedekunst, darstellende Künste, Show usw.) finde ich durchaus gut, aber nicht alles. Und die 3er Fertigkeit bezieht sich eben nicht auf Craft/Art allgemein, sondern jeweils auf eine spezialisierte Art der Fertigkeit BRoK-Martin 14:28, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tja, die alte Frage, wo man die Grenze zieht... Hephy baut nebenbei auch Feinmechaniken etc. Ixion (Demigod S. 291) hat im Übrigen Arete: Craft und Arete: Art. Welches Sepzialgebiet da dann zum Tragen kommt, gibt die Fertigkeit an. --Efferdan 14:47, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Im Endeffekt ist es mir egal, aber dann müssen wir konsequent sein und die Spezialisierungen ganz abschaffen. Das nur für Arete zu machen wäre ja doof. Ich bin dagegen und Hephaistos kann kein Gradmesser sein.BRoK-Martin 15:23, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wie ich schon an anderer Stelle sagte, finde ich als Spieler es nicht zu überpowert für jemanden dieses Pantheons, wenn Arete nicht spezialisiert werden muss. Gerade in Hinblick darauf, was andere Skills alles abdecken, die eben nicht spezialisiert werden müssen (Athletics, Brawl, Larceny, Medicine, Melee, Politics, Presence, Survival). Als Kompromiss würde ich ansehen, wenn Arete bei diesen spezialisierten Abilities halt auf alles wirkt, was ähnlich ist (z. B. Singen + Musizieren, aber nicht Dramen schreiben), wobei ich die Definition, worauf Arete dann wirkt, sehr willkürlich finde. - Saranni 17:16, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Genau das meinte ich BRoK-Martin 19:30, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Da sehe ich aber ein Problem mit der Gewichtung: Athletics hat also alles Sportliches und aktives drin. Ausweichen, Basketball, Baseball, Klettern wohl auch Springen und balancieren usw. Finde es seltsam dass dann Arete auf alles wirkt aber bei weniger (Entschuldigung, aber es ist so) nützlichen Skills wir Arts, Craft Science und Control separat gerechnet werden soll. Was bringt einem Craft, wenn man durch NaPIA eh an die Ausrüstung kommt. Ich habe auch keinerlei Regeln gefunden, dass hergestellte Sachen (z.B.) besser sind als die gekauften, würde ja auch die Relikte abschwächen. Sprich einzig und allein die Geschwindigkeit etwas herzustellen wird erhöht. Olé. Und das findest du übertrieben stark Martin, also ich weiß nicht. Oder wieso beschwerst du dich? Warum wirkt Presence auf Verführen und auf Einschüchtern. 2 komplett gegenseitige Ausrichtungen, aber he - es ist eine Ability, also wirkt Arete auf beide. Woah! Ist logisch, oder? Ich könnte die Liste noch sehr viel länger fortführen. Meiner Meinung nach, sind gerade die spezialisierten Skills oftmals eher Fluff und sorry, man muss ja immerhin nen Fluffskill auf DREI steigern, damit Arete zieht. Bei favored sind das 5 oder 6 XP (kenne die Zahl nicht auswenig), dafür kriegt man ein episches Attribut von 1 auf 2 - so als Beispiel der Gewichtung. Nicht favored Abilities um einiges teurer. Und wo will man die Grenze ziehen was ähnlich ist und was nicht. Also ich weiß nicht - ist dann viel zu halbgar in meinen Augen.Sofia Corba 21:01, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Kurze Anmerkung: Arete: Crafts hat nicht nur die Auswirkung einer höheren Geschwindigkeit. Du kannst Dinge tun, die allein mit der Fertigkeit nicht möglich sind. Wenn Louis Arete hoch genug hat, kann er z.B. auch intelligente Automaten herstellen oder Blitze in Form schmieden. --Efferdan 17:53, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Copypasta: Kurz, da es meiner Meinung nach einleuchtend ist: - Art, Control, Craft, Science werden weiterhin mit Spezialisierungen versehen. - Arete bezieht sich auf die gesamte Ability, nicht auf Spezialisierungen (Spezialisierung muss jedoch mindestens auf 3 vorhanden sein um von Arete profitieren zu können). - Boons nutzen die Ability (dh. in diesem Fall, die höchste Spezialisierung). Ja, das bedeutet dass sich jemand mit Darkness 5 und Art: Dancing ein Kanu tanzt, mittels Control: Aircraftcarrier über Cheval Menschen steuert, oder mit Craft: Ornamental Scars und Water 3 den Aggregatszustand von Wasser ändert. Ist aber alles durchaus im Rahmen. Einzige für mich akzeptable Alternative hierzu: Vorgeschlagene Hausregel anwenden und Art, Control, Craft, Science an die restlichen Abilities angleichen (= Spezialisierungen rausschmeissen). Dadurch würden sich die diskutierten Folgeprobleme ebenfalls in Luft auflösen. WahookaTheGreat 21:36, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Da hst du mich falsch verstanden Jens. ich finds nicht zu stark ich will einfach ne einheitliche (und halbwegs logische) Lösung. Ich hab ja auch gesagt dass bei mir Cheval mit allen Arten von Control möglich ist und ich eine Spezialisierung von Control: Water und Control: Fire nicht für sinnvoll halte (weil es nichts mit der Fertigkeit Control zu tun hat). Ich finde nur das Malen eben nichts mit Singen zu tun hat und ich daher bei Arete: Arts gerne eine Unterscheidung hätte, eben zwischen handwerklicher und darstellender Kunst (Malermeister VS Opernsänger/Schauspieler). Einschüchtern und verführen sind da für mich keine Argumente, weil es eben nur zwei verschiedene Seiten der Medaille sind und eben keine zwei verschiedenen Medaillen. Bei Craft hingegen hätte ich jetzt nicht solche Probleme damit mich mit einem einzelnen abzufinden. Ich wäre mit Andrés Vorschlag zufrieden, eben noch mit dieser einen Einschränkung. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass ich mich nicht beschwert habe sondern nur meine Meinung hier auf dieser Diskussionsseite wiedergegeben habe. In dieser Form und mit disem Ton werde ich hier nicht mehr weiter diskutierenBRoK-Martin 23:28, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sorry aber nun muss ich lachen. Du schreibst "(Malermeister VS Opernsänger/Schauspieler). Einschüchtern und verführen sind da für mich keine Argumente, weil es eben nur zwei verschiedene Seiten der Medaille sind und eben keine zwei verschiedenen Medaillen." - wieso ist das eine anders? Verführen ist ja mal genaus weit von Einschüchtern entfernt wie Malen von Singen oder Schauspielen. Wieso lässt du dieses Argument nicht zählen? Oder wie nah sind Klettern und Schwimmen zusammen? Das läuft beides über Athletic. Oder Bogenschießen und ein Artilleriegschütz - beides Marksmanship. Dies ist ja auch wirklich so eng verwandt. Da kann ich dein Argument einfach nicht verstehen, und mit deinem "In dieser Form und mit disem Ton werde ich hier nicht mehr weiter diskutieren" schießt du dich selbst ins aus. Nur weil ich ein bischen aggressiver schreibe den Kopf in den Sand stecken ... naja wenn es sein muss. Gerade weil du so von oben herab die Diskussion verlässt plädiere ich umso mehr für die Aussage: Arete gilt für die Ability und alle Specializations (die einen Wert von 3 haben) sind dadurch betroffen. Der Text ist nicht als Angriff gedacht, wenn du / ihr ihn so seht kann ich es auch nicht ändern. Aber ich werde immer leicht aufgebracht, wenn Argumente mit einem scheinbaren Gegenargument zur Seite geschoben werden und dann die Person ankündigt sich an der Diskussion nicht mehr zu beteiligen. Um dem ganzen (absichtlich) noch eins auf die spitze zu setzen habe ich einfach einmal Martin leicht abgewandelt zitiert: "Ich bin schon dafür die zu unterscheiden. Athletik ist ein zu weites Feld um es einfach so abzudecken. Ähnliche Sachen wären kein Problem, aber wer gut schwimmen kann, kann noch lange nicht gut klettern. snip Marksmanship ist auch sehr weit. Ich weis auch nicht. mein Cousin ist mit dem Gewehr ein saustarker Schütze, aber Bogenschießen kann er zum Beispiel nicht. Vielleicht sollte man das in Untergruppen unterteilen." Sofia Corba 00:17, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich danke für Eure Meinungen und habe mir das Alles sehr gut durchgelesen. Ich habe mir auch noch einmal die Regeln bzw die Beispielcharaktere angesehen und mich gefragt, was einerseits die Spieledesigner sich wohl gedacht haben (leider manchmal nicht viel) und was im Sinne einer epischen Tradition wäre. Fast war ich versucht, die Spezialgebiete ganz über den Jordan zu schicken, würde dies aber doch nicht tun, da es einerseits dann einige Knacks ziemlich entwertet und andererseits auch nicht ganz der epischen Tradition entspricht. Gerade griechische Sagen, z.B., sind voll von Beispielen, in denen sich ein Sterblicher in einem Handwerk oder einer Kunst mit den Göttern zu messen versucht. Und dass es nur einen Control-Wert gibt, möchte ich aus Gründen der Spielspannung nicht. Ich sehe allerdings auch das Problem, dass vom Regelwerk her hier teilweise sehr willkürliche Auftrennungen gemacht wurden (und, wie Andre immer so gerne zitiert, man ja mit Firearms auch alles schießen kann, von der Pistole über den Raketenwerfer bis zum Bogen). Daher mein Vorschlag, wie ich denke, dass er allen gerecht werden kann: *Spezialisierungen für Fertigkeiten bleiben in der bestehenden Form bestehen. Allerdings ist es möglich, bei verwandten Fertigkeiten auszuweichen: Wer Hufeisen schmieden kann, kann auch versuchen ein Messer zu schmieden, z.B. Ein Ausweichen erhöht die Anzahl der benötigten Erfolge um 0 bis 3, je nachdem, wie plausibel ein Ausweichen ist. *Arete wird pro Fertigkeit nur einmal gekauft und wirkt dann auf alle Spezialisierungen dieser Fertigkeit, sofern diese einen Wert von mindestens 3 Punkten haben. Für einen Boon, der ja sowieso höhere Kosten hat, durchaus angemessen und im Sinne der epischen Tradition auch stimmig. *Es gibt spezielle Spezialisierungen, z.B. Control: (Human) Horse oder Craft: Shadows. Hierbei gelten die oben genannten Regeln fürs Ausweichen. Wer den Boon Shadowcraft (so heißt der glaube ich) benutzt, um ein Schattenschwert zu erschaffen, kann dies entweder über Craft: Shadows oder Craft: Smith tun. Da man, wenn man die höheren Boons hat, sowieso meist Attribute jenseits von gut und böse besitzt, ist es dann auch plausibel, dass man eine Fertigkeit mal nicht besitzt, weil man eben bei einem selten benutzten Boon einfach immer das Attribut nimmt. Kann damit jeder leben? --Efferdan 09:00, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Die Passage "Einzige''' für mich akzeptable Alternative hierzu: ..." sollte dir deine Frage eigentlich beantworten. Das Ausweichen auf verwandte Spezialisierungen hab ich für ''weltliche Belange als gegeben angenommen, wenn auch als nicht explizit erwähnte Hausregel (und bei Arete stimme ich dir auch zu). Das ändert allerdings überhaupt nichts daran, dass Boons unspezialisierte Abilities verwenden (= die höchste Spezialisierung, was auch immer das sein mag). Die Regeltexte, Beispiele, und die (schrecklich inkonsistenten werden Abilities spezialisert, mal nicht) Scion/Gott/Monster/NSC/Blabla Beschreibungslisten, geben keinerlei Anlass etwas Anderes anzunehmen. Art: Shadow (Demigod 285) ist die einzige(!) Nennung einer vage übernatürlichen Spezialisierung (abgesehen von Craft: Life) in allen Büchern (und das auch noch bei Fafnir, König der Svartalfar, also beileibe nichts normales). Daraus obige Regeländerungen abzuleiten halte ich für Schwachsinn. Dein Beispiel zu "Shadow Craft" (Darkness 5, Demigod 72) zerschießt dir das Buch ebenfalls: Der Boon nutzt Art, nicht Craft. Also Art: Smith oder wie? Und nein, ich gehe nicht davon aus dass Art ein Tippfehler ist. Und zu guter Letzt: Demigod 254, Sisyphus, Grieche - God 261, Heracles, Grieche - God 256, Susano-O, Japaner (etc. etc. etc): Alle Control: Horse. => Kalfu kann Pferde reiten, die Ability bezieht sich sicherlich nicht auf das Cheval Purview. Also, "Kann damit jeder leben?": Ganz und gar nicht. Option A) Boons nutzen Ablities, nicht Spezialisierungen (RAW). B) Spezialisierungen fliegen komplett raus (nachvollziehbare und vorgeschlagene Hausregel). Ich würde die RAW vorziehen. WahookaTheGreat 15:23, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Das Regelwerk ist hier IMHO nicht eindeutig. So nebenbei gibt's Craft Life auch bei Ixion und der ist / war Scion von Ares. Was Kalfu und den Control-Wert angeht: Ich denke hier ist das Problem, dass "Horse" ein Teekesselchen ist. Susano-O wird als Samurai-Gott gelernt haben, Pferde zu reiten. Kalfu wohl eher weniger. Aber er benutzt Cheval. Letztendlich habe ich in den Beispielen mindestens genauso viele Beispiele gefunden, spezialisierte Crafts / Arts für Boons zu verwenden als dagegen. Zumal die entsprechenden Boons auch immer recht heftig sind. Aber gut, wenn ihr alle meint, man sollte den höchsten Wert einer Spezialisierung nehmen, machen wir das halt erst einmal so. Ich behalte mir aber ausdrücklich vor, dass in meiner Runde abzuändern, sollte es zu bizarre Formen annehmen. : Und so nebenbei: Ausweichen auf verwandte Spezialisierungen wird im Regelwerk nicht erwähnt. Das hatte ich schon eingeführt, weil es mir sinnvoll erschien. --Efferdan 18:42, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Dein letzter Punkt ist mir vollkommen bewusst, siehe: "Das Ausweichen auf verwandte Spezialisierungen hab ich für weltliche Belange als gegeben angenommen, wenn auch als nicht explizit erwähnte Hausregel". :: Aber was wären denn bitte "bizarre Formen"? Weltliche Spezialisierungen sind nunmal eben nicht relevant für Boons, egal wie passend oder unpassend. (Fortsetzung unten) :: Btw: Ich finde es schrecklich hier zu diskutieren, die Wikiform ist einfach völlig ungeeignet. WahookaTheGreat 19:37, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich sehe es wie André, nur dass eben bei Arete und Arts zwischen darstellender Kunst (Schauspiel, Gesang, Musik, Balett) und handwerklicher Kunst (schreiben, malen, designen) unterschieden wird. Wer also Art: Gesang hat, kann gerne alle ähnlichen Sachen auch können, aber er wird nicht auf einmal gut malen können. Bei Craft kann die ganze Ability verwendet werden. Spezialisierungen wie Craft: Shadows oder Control: Fire sind bei mir nicht nötig (wer sie will kann sie sich gerne holen) BRoK-Martin 13:41, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Öh, jetzt hast du mich vollends verwirrt. Kannst du das noch einmal durchlesen und schauen, ob du wirklich Arts meinst, und nicht Arete? Oder schlägst du vor, dass es bei Arts nur zwei Spezialisierungen gibt: Bildende und Darstellende Künste? Was spricht deiner Meinung nach gegen diese speziellen Spezialisierungen? Ixion hat ja auch "Craft: Life" und "Arts: Fleshcrafting" *hust* Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf eines einigen - und sorry, ein Kanu zu ertanzen oder einen Menschen bei Cheval über "Flugzeugträger" zu steuern finde ich ein wenig doof (gerade weil bei Cheval Control z.b. recht häufig vorkommt). --Efferdan 14:36, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Möchte ich Arete machen kann ich gerne, wenn ich Arts: Painting habe, das Arete auch auf alle anderen handwerklichen Künste anwenden. Aber eben nicht auf singen, tanzen oder schauspielern. Das ist es was ich meine und daher nehme ich da die unterscheidung von darstellender und handwerklicher Kunst. Bei den anderen Boons sehe ich das anders. Man steuert bei Cheval keinen wie einen Flugzeugträger sondern bringt sein Verständnis mit ein, wie man Dinge generell steuert. Das sehe ich eher wie eine Philosophie. Man geht das ganze dann eben metaphysisch anders an, aber warum sollte das nicht klappen? Oder steuerst du ein Pferd so, wie du dich als Mensch bewegst? Stelle ich mir jetzt ein Steuerruder vor das ich nach links drehe, wenn ich den Menschen nach links bewegen will, oder ich stelle mir vor wie ich Zügel nach links ziehe: Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied, weil es ja auf geistiger Ebene abläuft. Und so sehe ich das auch beim "ertanzen" von Kanus, weil es da um eine direkte Anwendung der Fertigkeit geht. BRoK-Martin 15:09, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 1. Arete ist ein Boon und als solcher nicht gerade billig. Auch ist es richtig, dass z.B. Arete: Marksmanship ja für alle Schußwaffen gilt - und dass Arts, Crat, Science und Control meist nicht die "Power"-Fertigkeiten sind. Von daher ist eine Aufteilung doch ein wenig ungerecht oder macht die Dinge zumindest komplizierter. Denn wenn du Arete: Arts aufteilst, müsste auch Arete: Crafts aufgeteilt werden (Wer einen Schaukelstuhl schnitzen kann, baut noch lange keinen Staumdamm oder einen Großcomputer). Und Arete: Control würde dann aufgeteilt werden auf Land-, Wasser- und Luft-Fahrzeuge? So ein Zwischending macht IMHO nur mehr Probleme als dass es nützt. Ich würde sagen, entweder gibt es ein Arete pro Spezialisierung oder ein Arete pro Fertigkeit. Und hier präferiere ich mittlerweile aus Gründen der Fairness und der epischen Erzählweise zweiteres. Zumal man ja Arete sowieso schon pro Fertigkeit kauft und nicht einmalig, wie bei den anderen Pantheons (was auch ok ist, Arete ist schon cool). 2. Öh... irgendwie kann ich deinem Argument nicht ganz folgen. Wenn ich reiten will habe ich Control: Riding Animals und wenn ich Auto fahren will Control: Car. Nur weil ich Auto fahren kann, kann ich noch lange nicht reiten. Und nur weil ich einen Hubschrauber fliegen kann, habe ich noch lange keine Idee davon, wie ich einen Menschen kontrollieren. Oder - wenn ich gut malen kann (Arts), weiß ich nicht zwangsläufig, wie ich Feuerskulpturen mache. Klar, hier könnte mir Arts: Sculptor weiterhelfen, aber genau deswegen habe ich ja das mit dem Asuweichen erwähnt. Das Problem ist, dass die höheren Boons in ihrem Effekt gleich so breit sind, dass nicht immer die gleiche Fertigkeit zum Ausweichen passt... deswegen auch die Idee, dass man alternativ Craft: Shadows oder Arts: Firecrafting nehmen kann. Damit kann man dann alle Anwendungen der boons gleich gut, aber mit der Fertigkeit nichts anderes. Oder man hat halt "mundane" Ausprägungen der Fertigkeiten und weicht aus. --Efferdan 15:30, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Oder man hält sich einfach and die RAW (Boons nutzen Abilities und nicht Spezialisierungen) und hört auf Kleinigkeiten die an sich völlig klar sind unnötig lange totzudiskutieren. Sobald du eine Regelstelle gefunden hast die eine andere Handhabung rechtfertigt als oben genannte Optionen A) und B), sag bescheid. Martins philosophischer Ansatz wäre übrigens auch meine Art und Weise den crunch aufzufluffen. "Und hier präferiere ich mittlerweile aus Gründen der Fairness und der epischen Erzählweise zweiteres." Nuja, Präferenzen sind hier nicht wirklich relevant, aber deine Präferenzen decken sich immerhin mit den RAW. ,) WahookaTheGreat 15:40, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin auch dafür, dass man sich an die RAW hält. Zumal der Philosophische Ansatz von Martin auch willkürlich ist: Wenn einer ein super Drehbuchschreiber ist, selbst aber ein schlechter Schauspieler ist, kennt er dennoch die Theorie des Schauspiels, sonst würde das Stück ja schlecht werden, weil er sich nicht rein versetzen kann. Somit wäre dann ja die Aufteilung in Darstellend/Erschaffend sinnlos. Egal, wie ihr es macht, macht es bitte ieinfach/i. Keine zig Ausnahmen, wann man was in speziellen Situationen wie benutzen muss, - Saranni 16:05, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nunja, ich hoffe doch schon, dass meine Präferenz ein wenig zählt, wenn ich schon als Spielleiter eine epische Geschichte erzähle :) RAW gilt, aber es bleibt ja in dieser offen, welche Fertigkeit bei Boons gilt. Daher, bei mir bis auf Weiteres: Bei Boons, in deren Würfelpools eine Fertigkeit vorkommt, bei der man sich ein Spezialgebiet aussuchen muss, gilt die höchste passendste Spezialisierung, eventuell über ausweichen. Nicht automatisch die höchste Spezialisierung. In diesem sinne gibt es auch Spezialisierungen, die explizit für Purviews genommen werden können. Und ja, Andre, das bedeutet, dass du darüber nachdenken solltest, die eventuell eine passende Control-Fertigkeit zuzulegen, für Cheval (wie ja auch in Kalfus Werten niedergeschrieben). --Efferdan 17:43, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Präferenzen zählen wenn du unbedingt was ändern/Hausregeln einführen willst (bist ja der Meister), jedoch nicht bei objektiven Regeldiskussionen (was das hier meiner Meinung nach ist, oder?). : "Wie in Kalfus Werten niedergeschrieben" - Hierzu siehe meinen Beitrag von 16:23: "Und zu guter Letzt: Demigod 254, Sisyphus, Grieche - God 261, Heracles, Grieche - God 256, Susano-O, Japaner (etc. etc. etc): Alle Control: Horse. => Kalfu kann Pferde reiten, die Ability besser heissen: "Spezialisierung" bezieht sich sicherlich nicht auf das Cheval Purview." Desweiteren: Wenn du schon damit anfängst: In wie weit hilft mir das Wissen/die Erfahrung über das physische Reiten eines Tieres beim übernatürlichen Steuern eines Menschen von innen heraus (du implizierst dass es das tut, siehe Kalfu)? Antwort: Genauso viel oder wenig wie das Wissen/die Erfahrung ein Auto zu lenken. Die Spezialisierung ist für Boons irrelevant, es geht nur um den Wert der Ability. Warum willst du denn hier ums verrecken die RAW abändern? Auf deine Frage ob damit jeder leben kann hast du bisher dreimal ein "Nein". ,) WahookaTheGreat 18:28, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich verstehe jetzt nicht, warum die Regel bzgl. Ausweichen auf verwandte Fertigkeiten nicht auch für Boons gelten soll, stattdessen aber immer die höchste Spezialisierung gelten sollte. Was ich meine ist folgendes: Wenn ich Crafts: Geigenbau auf 5 habe, sollte mir das nicht unbedingt helfen ein Schattenschwert zu bauen (wohl aber eine Schattengeige) - um es jetzt Mal auf die Spitze zu treiben. Diese speziellen Fertigkeiten sind ja auch keine Pflicht, sondern ich lasse so etwas zusätzlich zu. Wenn Louis jemals Darkness lernen sollte, kann er sein Schattenschwert auch über Crafts: Smith im Würfelpool bauen. Wenn aber Stefan Schattenmeister mundan-handwerklich eine Niete ist, aber mittels seiner Darkness-Boons alle möglichen Dinge erschafft, dann darf er auch Crafts: Shadows (oder so ähnlich) haben. Aber genauso wenig möchte ich zusallen, dass Larry Lulatsch, Scion von Legba, das Cheval-Ass ist, nur weil er Control: Dreirad auf 5 hat... Gesunder Menschenverstand ist hier das Zauberwort. --Efferdan 18:24, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Gesunder Menschenverstand ist leider in keinster Weise auf übernatürliche (halb-)göttliche Kräfte anwendbar. Nochmal (beide Argumente lassen sich schon weiter oben finden, mit Quellenangabe): "Shadow Craft" (Darkness 5) nutzt ART, nicht CRAFT. Es geht hier eben nicht darum dass der Charakter seine natürlichen Waffen-/Bogen-/Kanubau Kenntnisse anwendet, sondern es geht um generelles künstlerisches Verständnis, ist eben was übernatürliches. Selbst mit Craft: Swords 5 könntest du nicht Craft verwenden um ein Schattenschwert zu erschaffen. Arts: Poetry hingegen durchaus. :: Ok, schlechtes Beispiel, falsch im Kopf gehabt --Efferdan 18:58, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Boons beziehen sich auf Abilites, nicht auf Spezialisierungen. Und Control: Tricycle 5 bedeutet dass jemand sehr sehr tiefe Einsicht in Control erworben hat. Und das ist was u.A. Cheval braucht. Egal ob Dreirad, Pferd, oder Spaceshuttle. ::: Du kannst die Abilities (und erst recht ihre Spezialiserungen) nicht einfach auf Boons übertragen. "Shadow Bodies" (Darkness 7, Demigod 73): Du erschaffst schattenhafte Doppelgänger mittels... Achtung, Trommelwirbel: Charisma + Presence. Wende da mal bitte deinen gesunden Menschenverstand drauf an. :: Presence ist durchaus eine Möglichkeit. Du lässt deine Persönlichkeit einfließen, damit die Doppelgänger dir auch gleichen bzw deine "Präsenz" haben --Efferdan 18:58, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Frage steht übrigens immernoch: "In wie weit hilft mir das Wissen/die Erfahrung über das physische Reiten eines Tieres beim übernatürlichen Steuern eines Menschen von innen heraus (du implizierst dass es das tut, siehe Kalfu)?" WahookaTheGreat 18:51, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Nein, das habe ich nicht impliziert und oben auch erklärt. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich das Steuern eines Tieres durchaus noch für näher an Cheval halte als Spaceshuttle fliegen --Efferdan 18:58, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Deine Argumentation beruht hier nun also vollkommen auf dem Hineininterpretieren von Annahmen ins Regelwerk ("Horse" in Control: Horse als Polysem)? Aber egal, laut deiner obigen Aussage nutzen Boons Abilites, nicht Spezialisierungen, damit ist man nun ja auf einem Nenner. (Darkness 5 ist btw. ein durchaus auf alle Boons übertragbarer und anwendbarer Präzedenzfall und demnach ein sehr gutes Beispiel. Es zeigt eben dass weltliche Spezialisierungen für Boons vollkommen bumms sind.) Im Endeffekt (wie schon so oft gesagt) ist diese Auslegung der Regeln ja auch vollkommen klar. Das Regelwerk selbst sägt der Spezialisierungsregel schon ein halbes Bein ab, also werden die weiteren Regelbausteine wohl kaum auf ihrer Anwendung basieren. Spezialisierungen sind ja mehr oder weniger optional. Und, im Zusammenhang mit der Ausweichen(haus)regel, für den weltlichen Rahmen auch einigermaßen vertretbar. Nur eben nicht für Boons. WahookaTheGreat 19:37, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: die Argumentation beruht auf Sichtweisen und gesunden Menschenverstand. Und wie bereits erwähnt gibt es genauso gut Gründe dafür, wie dagegen. Meine auslegung der Regeln ist genauso (un)klar wie deine. Es gibt keine definitive Aussage im Regelwerk, nur Interpretationen. Hier ist etwas nicht wirklich durchdacht worden, als das Regelwerk erstellt wurde. Dabei frage ich mich, warum gerade du dich so wehrst... So viel Unterschied würde es bei deinem Char nun auch nicht machen - zumal ich recht großzügig EP vergebe. Aber nun egal - wie du schon schriebst, ist das wiki kein wirklich geeignetes Medium für so eine Diskussion - und ich habe auch ehrlich gesagt gerade die Schnauze voll. Wir können uns jetzt noch stundenlang im Kreis drehen und letztendlich würde es höchstens noch auf einen "Meiner ist länger" Contest herauslaufen. Im Regelwerk steht einfach nichts und es ist interpretierbar. Eine Entscheidung habe ich ja oben schon mitgeteilt - und die ist ja das was du willst. Also, in diesem Sinne: EOD (zuminmdestens hier und jetzt). --Efferdan 19:57, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also erstmal solltest du eigentlich wissen, dass ich gute Diskussionen schätze und auch, dass du dich in keinster Weise persönlich Angegriffen fühlen solltest. Desweiteren ist das hier eine Grundsatzdiskussion, und für mich vollkommen losgelöst von Charakteren, insbesondere von meinem. Als solche eben auch objektiv und tatsachengestützt, was bei diesem Regelwerk zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade einfach ist. Also, es geht um eine Klarstellung der RAW, und nicht um die Einführung von Hausregeln (was danach natürlich immernoch möglich ist, und das wie immer im Einklang mit der obligatorischen "Goldenen Regel" - Hero 170). Gut, also: Sind Spezialisierungen im Zusammenhang mit Boons relevant? Aktivierungswürfe für Boons sind erstmal Dice Pools wie alle anderen auch. D.h. z.B., dass automatische Erfolge durch epische Attribute auch hier zählen. Zwar wird das nirgends explizit erwähnt, jedoch gibt es Ausnahmen (wie bei "Justice 1" (Hero 144) oder "Mystery" (Hero 155) sowie "Prophecy" (Hero 156)) die hier eindeutig die Regel bestätigen/bestimmen. (Natürlich darf man nicht vergessen, dass automatische Erfolge nur zum Tragen kommen, wenn der Charakter die erforderliche Ability mindestens auf 1 besitzt - "The only exception applies to rolls that call for Abilities a character does not have." Hero 125). Dice Pools werden auf Hero 171/172 behandelt, und Spezialisierungen werden nicht weiter erwähnt. Und das im gesamten Regelkapitel (Chapter 6) nicht. Um genau zu sein, widerspricht Chapter 6 den Spezialisierungsregeln sogar in einem Punkt: "Hacking: Controlling computers that aren’t yours when someone else doesn’t want you to requires an (Intelligence + Science) roll, or occasionally a (Wits + Science) roll." - Hero 185). Science. Nicht Science (Computers) o.Ä., einfach Science. Und Hacking passt auch überhaupt nicht zu den vorgeschlagenen Science Spezialisierungen ("... physics, chemistry, biology, geology, et cetera." - Hero 110), die nämlich allesamt Naturwissenschaften sind. Im Kampfkapitel finden sich nur auf Seite 201 Anspielungen, aber auch hier wird nur von Control und Craft gesprochen, nicht von Spezialisierungen. Die einzigen Stellen an denen Spezialisierungen in allen 5 Büchern überhaupt erwähnt werden sind (neben den Beschreibungen von Art, Craft, Control und Science): 1. "A handful of Abilities are so broad that they require specialization to further define what portion of the broader Ability a character has mastered. The Art Ability, for instance, includes such varied pursuits as sculpture, painting, music and writing. Most artists are not equally skilled in all such pursuits—they focus instead on one or only a few. For such Abilities, which are noted in Chapter Three, the player must choose a particular specialty to which his rating applies. His dots apply only to the area covered by his specialty. If an artist character chooses painting as his specialty, his dots in Art (Painting) apply only to his attempts to paint a picture. If he tries to sculpt a monument, he cannot apply his Art dots to that effort unless he also has a separate rating in Art (Sculpture)." (Hero 98) 2. "Most Abilities represent general bodies of knowledge or experience. A few, such as Science, require specialization in a chosen field of study, though the Storyteller can choose to waive this requirement." (Hero 105) Insgesamt wirkt das alles sehr aufgepfropft (was es ja auch ist), und wird sofort nochmal extra mit nem Verweis versehen, dass mans auch rausschmeissen könnte (zusätzlich zu Hero 170). Was Wunder, geht ja auch keine einzige weitere Stelle in allen Büchern jemals wieder auf Spezialisierungen ein. Boons die potenziell spezialisierte Abilites verwenden: * Animal 7 (Companion) * Chaos 4, 8 (Companion), 10 * Darkness 5 * Earth 3, 7, 7 (Companion), 8, 9, 10 * Fertility 2 (Companion) * Fire 6, 8, 9 (Companion) * Frost 4, 7, 10 * Illusion 3, 4, 8, 10 * Moon 7 * Scire 2, 6, 10 * Sky 1 (Companion), 4 (Companion), 5 * Sun 7, 10 (Companion) * Water 2, 3, 5 (Companion), 6, 7, 10 * Cheval 2, 3, 5, 6, 7 * Heku 5 * Samsara 5 * Taiyi 2, 4, 9 * Tsukumo-Gami 5 (Weltkriegs-Schwachsinn wurde ignoriert.) In keinem der Beschreibungstexte werden Spezialisierungen erwähnt. Aktivierungs Dice Pools sprechen immer nur von der Ability. Selbst wenn der Boon sehr unterschiedliche Bereiche abdeckt, oder die verwendete Ability noch nichtmal der entspricht, die man mundan einsetzen müsste. Hier sei wieder das Paradebeispiel "Darkness 5" genannt: Art zum Herstellen von Waffen, Ausrüstungsgegenständen, Musikinstrumenten, Sitzgelegenheiten oder auch von Kanus. Spezialisierungen kommen in allen 5 Büchern (regeltechnisch relevant) also nur an den beiden oben genannten Stellen vor (und sind zusätzlich mit einem Vermerk der Entfernbarkeit versehen). Das gesamte Regel- und Kampfkapitel ist "spezialisierungsfrei", ebenso das Magie-/Boon-/Purviewsystem. Hier wirds jetzt ein wenig eklig, aber wichtig. Nach den RAW beschränken Spezialisierungen die Anwendungsmöglichkeiten einer Ability exklusiv auf einen sehr engen Bereich ("... his dots in Art (Painting) apply only to his attempts to paint a picture"). Man bedenke auch, dass deine "Ausweichregel" nicht offiziell, sondern eine Hausregel ist. Welche Art Spezialisierung würde es jetzt einem Charakter ermöglichen, "Darkness 5" anzuwenden? Bei Art steht, man solle sich auf ein "artistic field, such as painting, sculpture, music, et cetera." spezialisieren. Wenn Art (Painting) es aber nur erlaubt ein Bild zu malen (und zu beurteilen), dann erlaubt (Sculpture) eben nur Skulpturen anzufertigen, und (Music) Musik zu spielen und evtl. zu komponieren. Aber eben nicht Musikinstrumente, Waffen, ein Seil, oder eine Parkbank aus Schatten zu erschaffen. Es gibt einfach keine sinnvolle mundane Spezialisierung hierfür. Kane Taoka, Demigod 296, später "God of Darkness", hat Art (Tattooing) 4, auch als Gott (God 279)(Hero 306 übrigens ganz ohne Spezialisierung). Diese Spezialisierung trifft sicherlich nicht auf "Darkness 5" zu, d.h. er kann A) keine automatischen Erfolge seiner epischen Attribute nutzen und B) die Schwierigkeit des Wurfs steigt um 2, da er die geforderte Ability nicht hat. Soweit RAW. Ab hier gehts ans Interpretieren und daran, regelinherente Konflikte sinnvoll zu lösen. Die Heranziehung der Beispielscharaktere/Monster/NSCs macht nur sehr, sehr begrenzt Sinn. Was auf "tatsächlichen Charakterblättern" steht (z.B. God 57) kann evtl. als regelgerecht betrachtet werden, der Rest disqualifiziert sich allerdings für eine objektive Diskussion selbst, da einfach viel zu viel Bullshit drinsteht. Beispiele: * Ixion (Demigod 291) hat mehrere Abilities höher als 5, was regeltechnisch selbst für Götter unmöglich ist. ("Unlike Attributes, Abilities in Scion are rated from zero to five dots." - Hero 105) * Götter in Ragnarök haben keinerlei Spezialisierungen auf ihren Abilities. * Inkonsistente Spezialisierungen selbst bei den Shinsengumi: Craft (Demolition) aber nur Control - Demigod 298 * Lustige "Spezialisierungen" wie Art (All) oder Craft (All) * u.v.m. D.h. die wenigen "übernatürlichen" Spezialisierungen (= Craft (Life) - existiert ganze 2 mal - und Art (Shadow) - Demigod 285) müssen als Fluff angesehen werden, qualifizieren sich zumindest nicht als stichhaltiges Argument um daraus weitere Spezialisierungen wie Control (Human) oder Craft (Water) als notwendig abzuleiten. "Auf Charakterblättern" (= evtl. regeltechnisch relevant, da nicht von so viel Murks durchsetzt) finden sich allerdings ausschließlich "weltliche" Spezialisierungen, die nach den RAW in keinster Weise auf die jeweiligen Boons anwendbar wären (z.B. Control (Automobiles) für "Cheval" - God 57). Im Endeffekt kann der ganze Wust also nur unter einer Prämisse sinnvoll auf die RAW übertragen werden, ohne die von den Spezialisierungsregeln verursachten Probleme zu ignorieren, und zwar: Spezialisierungen von Abilities sind im Zusammenhang mit Boons nicht von Relevanz. Geht man nicht auf den "Vorschlag" von Hero 105 ein, Spezialisierungen rauszuschmeißen, zeigt sich bei Boons ganz klar, dass Spezialisierungen nicht wirklich im Regelsystem verankert sind, und sich einfach nicht auf die übernatürlichen Anwendungsgebiete der Abilities übertragen lassen. Klarer Designfehler, aber leicht zu korrigieren indem man die eh sehr arbiträr gewählten Spezialisierungen (Science muss spezialisiert werden, Academics jedoch - "... a wide-ranging Ability that represents the sum of a person’s higher education in the Arts and Humanities—everything! from history to linguistics, literature, theatre and the study of law." Hero 106 - muss dies nicht) eben einfach nicht verwendet (was den Designern ja offensichtlich auch auffiel), oder sie , "als hätte man sie entfernt", zumindest im Bereich der Boons und Purviews, nicht beachtet. Da der "Magiebereich" nunmal vollkommen ohne Einbeziehung der Spezialisierungen geschrieben wurde, macht das Sinn und ist so nah an den RAW wie möglich (-> Spezialisierungen werden im direkten Bezug auf Boons in den RAW nie erwähnt, und im Gegensatz zum Effekt epischer Attribute auf Boons fehlt hier auch die "regelbestätigende Ausnahme" - siehe oben), vermeidet allerdings unnötige Konflikte die aufkommen würden, würde man nicht so handeln. Alles andere ist nicht notwendig und führt nur zu mehr Problemen. Und darunter fällt u.A. auch dein Hausregelvorschlag der zur Diskussion stand. So, fertig. Bleiben nur noch ein paar kleine Dinge festzustellen: 1. Nicht beiderseitig beendete Diskussionen per Sperrung und "EOD" abzuschließen ist äußerst unfein. 2. Meiner ist länger, das steht außer Frage. 3. Mit Simon werd ich mir für "Cheval" eh 'ne andere Control Spezialisierung holen, da er nunmal nicht der große Rennfahrer ist. Und das obwohl ich meine Boons mit Control (Automobiles) ebenso gut nutzen könnte. WahookaTheGreat 01:44, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) PS: Nein, dat Ding entstand nicht an einem Stück, und ja, ich habe währenddessen viele andere Sachen erledigt. Kleinere Kohärenzprobleme und/oder Tippfehler sind also durchaus im Rahmen des Möglichen. 1. Die Diskussion auf diese Weise abzuschließen ist dann opportun, wenn eine Entscheidung erst einmal gefallen ist (was sie war), zumal festgestellt wurde, dass das Medium nicht das Passendste für die Diskussion war. Das Wiki ist da, um die spielrelevanten Dinge festzuhalten. Weitere x kb Diskussion nur um der Diskussion willen waren und sind an dieser Stelle unnötig und störend. Man kann die Diskussion auch an anderer Stelle fortführen. Das war also nicht unfein sondern eine sinnvolle Moderation dieses Mediums. Denn Reden kann man nach wie vor noch miteinander. 2. Provokation macht es nicht besser. Wenn man im Stress ist und dann so etwas liest, kommt einem leicht der Gedanken einfach alles hin zu werfen und "du kannst mich mal" zu sagen. Achja: Rein logisch betrachtet, kann man nach deiner Argumentation Arete übrigens nicht für Würfelpools in Boons einsetzen, sofern diese spezialisierte Fertigkeiten enthalten: a) Arete wird für eine Fertigkeit gekauft und gilt dann bei spezialisierten Fertigkeiten für alle Spezialisierungen dieser Fertigkeit, die auf 3 oder höher sind b) Würfelpools in Boons verwenden die Fertigkeit, keine Spezialisierungen Wenn wir annehmen, dass b) so stimmt - a) steht ja im Regelwerk - dann enthält der Würfelpool in Boons keine Spezialisierungen. Folglich auch keine Spezialisierungen von 3 oder höher (da ja nur auf das Attribut gewürfelt wird, selbst wenn die Würfel von einer Spezialisierung auf dem Charakterblatt kommen). Daraus folgt, dass Arete nicht auf Würfelpools in Boons angewandt werden kann, da a) nicht erfüllt ist. Vermutlich war es von den Spieledesignern auch so gedacht, dass Arete nicht auf die Würfelpools von Boons wirken - allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass sie diese Argumentation im Sinn hatten, die ja auf den verhunzten Regeln zu Spezialgebieten beruht. Denn bei Fertigkeiten die nicht spezialisiert werden müssen, wirkt Arete ja wiederum, wenn die Fertigkeit auf 3 oder höher ist. So gesehen existiert die Fertigkeit bei Fertigkeiten in denen man sich spezialisieren muss nur virtuell, aber nicht tatsächlich. Und letztendlich kann man so zeigen, dass das Regelwerk im Bezug auf Spezialisierungen nicht durchdacht ist. Sicher, du kannst wie oben argumentieren und dich blind auf das Regelwerk berufen, um zu sagen, dass es so sein muss. Ob es sinnvoll ist, steht auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass ich erklären kann, wie es zu diesem Problem kam, durch meine Erfahrung als Mitverfasser von Rollenspielquellbüchern. Aber das spare ich mir hier - ich habe keine Lust auf weitere 50kb Diskussion hier im Wiki. Und ich habe auch gerade keine Lust mehr Scion zu leiten, so nebenbei - hoffen wir, dass sich das bald wieder gibt. --Efferdan 07:42, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Na dann gebe ich auch nochmal meinen Senf dazu: * André ich glaube du siehst das falsch: Es ist nicht unhöflich eine Diskussion hier abzubrechen, sondern unser Recht als SL. Dass wir Regelauslegungen hier hineinstellen ist ein Entgegenkommen an euch. Ebensogut könnten wir das einfach festlegen. Aber wir nehmen euch als erfahrene und gute Rollenspieler ernst und euer Input ist uns wichtig und teuer. Wenn wir allerdings der Meinung sind, dass alles gesagt ist, liegt es an uns diese Diskussion zu beenden und eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Mich hast du überzeugt, Christian nicht- daran wird sich vorerst nichts mehr ändern. Damit müsst ihr leben. Ich hab kein Problem damit wenn Christian das anders handhabt als ich, das ist seine Entscheidung. Dafür macht sich jeder von uns genug Arbeit mit den Runden um ihm dieses Recht zuzugestehen. Bei anderen Runden kenne ich das anders, da wird gesagt: So wird es gemacht-fertig! Ich weis dass manche gerne diskutieren, und das ist auch in Ordnung schließlich ist das ein Engagement für die Runden und zeigt uns dass ihr gerne spielt, aber wenn man nicht mehr diskutieren möchte, bitte ich darum dass das akzeptiert wird. * Das Wiki ist meiner Meinung nach nur ein Medium für kurze Diskussionen. Für solche weit ausholenden Sachen ist es zu unübersichtlich und das Medium Schrift einfach zu missverständlich. Daher bitte gerade solch hitzige Diskussionen am Telefon oder face zu face klären. Außerdem bitte ich euch einen angemessenen Ton zu wahren. Geschriebene Sachen werden meist einfach zu hart und zu schwer interpretiert und man fühlt sich schnell auf den Schlipps getreten. * Nehmt die Sachen die hier geschrieben werden bitte nicht persönlich. Ich hab es mir zur Maxime gemacht Sachen aus Foren und Wikis nicht persönlich und mir nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen, wenn die Kiste aus ist. Ich hab mich beispielsweise diese Woche über Jens' Ton hier geärgert. Aber ich nehm das nicht mit raus und am nächsten Tag war das wieder vergessen. Ich hätte auch kein Problem damit gehabt an dem Abend mit Jens ins Kino zu gehen. Versucht das bitte auch so zu machen. Die Kommunikation hier ist missverständlich und unpersönlich, abstrahiert da bitte so gut es geht. * Lest bitte so genau wie möglich. Ich nehme mich da nicht aus, ich hab euren Vorschlag zu Arete falsch verstanden, so dass wir komplett aneinander vorbeidiskutiert haben. Mea Culpa. * Schwanzvergleiche bitte nur in der Kindergarten und Trollecke und dort bitte auf Sandra Rücksicht nehmen BRoK-Martin 13:26, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) So nebenbei: Meine Antwort war sinngemäß "Ich bin mit der Lesweise, dass man für Boons keine spezialisierte Fertigkeiten verwendet unglücklich, weil ich das Banane finde, aber wenn ihr das alle so seht, machen wir es halt so, ist mir letztendlich erstmal Bumms und ich habe keine Lust auf weitere Diskussion. Aber ich behalte mir vor, das noch einmal zu ändern wenn ich feststelle, dass das für meine Runde doch nicht funktioniert". Und das ist für mich dann durchaus ein EOD wert. --Efferdan 17:41, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Mal ne Frage am Rande: Was ist RAW und EDO??BRoK-Martin 18:08, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) RAW = Rules As Written. EOD = End Of Discussion. RTFM! (<- Achtung, Witz!) Bin ehrlichgesagt mehr als überrascht über eure Reaktionen und Gefühlswallungen. Hätte erwartet, dass ihr in der Lage seid objektiv und faktenbezogen zu diskutieren/argumentieren und ebenso, dass ihr in der Lage seid Witze auch ohne Smileys als solche zu erkennen (siehe z.B. "Meiner ist länger, das steht außer Frage."). Am allermeisten überrascht mich jedoch, dass ihr solche überhaupt nicht böse gemeinten Diskussion wohl augenscheinlich als persönliche Angriffe seht (und sogar gefühlstechnisch involviert seid, das stelle sich mal Einer vor!). Wir kennen uns nun 'n paar Jährchen, und wenn man sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht unterhält, ist das ja auch nicht so (zumindest hatte ich bisher nicht den Eindruck). Von daher, richtet euch mal drauf ein, dass wir das an der BRoK zuende quatschen (inklusive dem granzen Drumherum). ,) (<- Smiley, man stelle sich beim Lesen des vorigen Satzes vor, dass ich währenddessen verschmitzt - oder auch grenzdebil - lächle) Hier geht das ja offensichtlich nicht. Dann werd ich auch Christians obigen Gedankengang zu Arete und Aktivierungswürfen von Boons zerbomben, der hat nämlich ein dickes Loch ,P WahookaTheGreat 00:12, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) RAW heißt ursprünglich "Read As Written", btw. Und RTFM = Read The Fu**ing Manual Andre: Es geht ein wenig um soziale Kompetenz - und dass jemand akzeptiert, dass eine Diskussion (zumindestens in einem Medium) auch mal zu Ende ist, wenn der andere gerade findet es ist genug und das was zu klären war ist geklärt. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du gerade so den ganzen Tag machst, aber ich habe hier deutlich zu viel Arbeit. Manche Scherze find eich auch nicht lustig. So nebenbei denke ich auch nicht, dass wir da auf der BRoK noch weiter drüber diskutieren müssen. Und der ganze Regelkomplex hat ein Loch - so groß, da könntest du den Todesstern drin parken --Efferdan 09:15, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Meinetwegen kann Arete auch auch auf alle Arts gelten (Wenn mir das auch nich behagt. Haphaistos darf mir gerne mal ne Oper trällern). Ansonsten sehe ich es wie André und werde das bei mir auch so anwenden. Bei Boons keine Spezialisierungen. Merkwürdige Fertigkeiten wie Craft: Shadows oder Arts: Firecrafting ''wird es bei mir nicht geben. Ausweichen bei der Anwendung von Fertigkeiten ist in Ordnung, aber nicht bei Boons. Und ja Christian, du hast mich falsch verstanden mit dem Reiten, aber egal jetzt *g* Und Sandra: Der philosophische Ansatz war für die anderen Boons und nicht für Arete. Arete hat insofern eine Ausnahmestellung da es auf eine Fertigkeit geht und sie nicht einfach zufällig verwendet BRoK-Martin 17:55, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Jupp auf eine Fertigkeit und nicht Spezailisierung. Und Papa Heffy wird auch nur eine '''Oper trällern können wenn er Arts: Opera / Singing (oder was auch immer dafür gilt) auf 3 hat, ansonsten zieht doch Arete eh nicht. Weshalb zerbrichst du dir da den Kopf? Sofia Corba 18:02, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Heffy Crafts hat und schon deswegen nicht singt, wird er auch nie tolle Geigen bauen - jedenfalls nicht, solange er nicht eine passende Crafts auf 3 oder höher hat. Genau wie Jens sagt ;) Daher sollte dieser Punkt nun abgehakt sein. --Efferdan 18:24, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag: Das System belohnt doch eh eher das Steigern der Attribute. Wer ist schon so bescheuert und steigert stattdessen mehrere Spezilaisierungen um dann mit einem dazu gekauften Arete zu rocken. Da kommt man billiger mit normalen + epischen Attributen. Sofia Corba 18:10, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jo, passt schon. Jetzt mach ich es so wie André es erarbeitet hat, das ist wirklich die sinnvollste Lösung-lass uns nimmer diskutieren ;) Nochmal für alle: Bei mir gilt ab jetzt - Art, Control, Craft, Science werden weiterhin mit Spezialisierungen versehen. - Arete bezieht sich auf die gesamte Ability, nicht auf Spezialisierungen (Spezialisierung muss jedoch mindestens auf 3 vorhanden sein um von Arete profitieren zu können). - Boons nutzen die Ability (dh. in diesem Fall, die höchste Spezialisierung). Es wird eh nur Ralf interessieren und wenn dass der Arts nimmt glaub ich kaum *g* BRoK-Martin 18:16, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fertigkeiten mit einem Spezialgebiet Art, Control, Craft und Science erfordern ja von Haus aus, dass man sich ein Spezialgebiet aussucht und es wird mit der Fertigkeit auch nur dieses Spezialgebiet abgedeckt. Dies mag nicht immer passend erscheinen, wenn man es mit anderen Fertigkeiten erscheint, ist vom Regelwerk aber so gewollt (auch wenn sie gleich explizit schreiben, dass der SL diese Regel ignorieren kann). Das Problem ergibt sich vor Allem bei Boons, die Art, Craft oder Control in ihrem Würfelpool haben. Ich habe einmal die Regeln und die FAQ durchgesehen und nichts diesbezüglich gefunden (auch wenn ich nicht ausschließen möchte, etwas übersehen zu haben). Wenn man sich die Beispielgötter ansieht, merkt man auch, dass WW selbst da nicht konsistent war: Kalfu hat "Control: Horse", was auf Cheval abzielt (sonst wäre es wohl eher "Riding Animal"), aber Loki hat weder Art: Fire noch Control: Fire. Ok, nun könnte man sagen, dass Götter sowieso so hohe Würfelpools haben, dass sie zwischendurch auf entsprechende Fertigkeiten verzichten können, aber diese Erklärung hinkt wohl nicht nur ein bisschen. Ich sehe folgende Optionen, die zu diskutieren sind: *'Abschaffen der Spezialisierung' - eine Möglichkeit, die im Regelwerk explizit erwähnt wird. Macht manches einfacher und konsistenter ist dafür an anderen Ecken unbefriedigend. Wenn man z.B. mit Control alles fahren und fliegen kann, verlieren Knacks wie Don't Read The Manual ''deutlich an Wert. Außerdem finde ich es durchaus interessant, ob ein Charakter eher der Maler oder der Musiker ist. Außerdem erfordert dies das umschreiben offizieller NSCs - kein Beinbruch, sollte der Vollständigkeit halber erwähnt werden *'Boons erfordern Spezialisierte Fertigkeiten''' - Das Gegenstück der obigen Möglichkeit. Damit gäbe es dann Art: Shadowcraft und Art: Fire, ebenso wie Control: Fire, Control: Horse und so weiter. Konsistent mit dem Regelwerk aber sehr EP intensiv. Als kleine Erleichterung könnte man mit reinnehmen, dass verwandte Arts / Crafts auch verwendet werden dürfen *'Höchste Fertigkeit wird verwendet' - Boons verwenden für dne Würfelpool die höchste Spezialisierung der entsprechenden Fertigkeit. Die Möglichkeit, die mir (Christian) am wenigsten gefällt. Menschen mit Cheval zu kontrollieren ist doch etwas deutlich anderes als Auto zu fahren *'Würfelpools der Boons ändern' - Äh, ja... bei manchen Boons hätte ich ja noch eine Idee. Aber bei anderen? *'Verwendung von sehr breiten Spezialisierungen' - Damit gäbe es z.B. nicht Control: Car, Control: Motorcycle etc. sondern Control: Wheeler, Control: All-that-flies etc. Ähnlich könnte man dann bei Arts zwischen bildenden und darstellenden Künsten unterscheiden. Die Boons werden dann entsprechend in diese breiten Kategorien einsortiert. Meinungen? --Efferdan 09:57, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Also ich bin für die spezialisierten Fähigkeiten, mit Ausweichmöglichkeit. Das hatten wir ja oben schon. Bei Cheval sollte der höchste Controlwert verwendet werden. Ob das logisch passt oder nicht ist in dem Fall völlig egal, weil es was mystisches ist. Was bitte aber soll hier Control: Fire? Dafür gibt es doch eine bestimmte Kraft. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass damit eine Ability gemeint ist.BRoK-Martin 10:53, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Wenn schon spezialisiert, dann bitte auch und gerade bei Cheval. Cheval ist recht mächtig - wenn, dann ist das eine eigene Fertigkeit. Und ja, die entsprechende Kraft (der Boon) hat im Würfelpool die Fertigkeit Control stehen. Aber nur weil ich Autofahren kann, kann ich nicht Feuer steuern. IMHO. Also, entweder werfen wir die Spezialgebiete über Bord oder es gibt für alles eine eigene Spezialisierung oder wir führen breite Spezialisierungen ein. In dem Falle dann wohl "Control: Elemental Forces" oder so etwas in der Art. Meine Meinung. --Efferdan 11:57, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Wie kommst du bitte auf Fertigkeiten wie "Control: Elemental Forces"? Dafür gibt es den Boon "Fire". Control ist zum Fahren, Reiten, Fliegen etc. gedacht. Und bei Cheval seh ich das anders. Man steuert damit eine Person. Auf welche Art (wie ein Motorrad, ein Auto, ein Flugzeug) sollte dabei keine Rolle spielen. BRoK-Martin 14:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::: Fire 8: Control fire hat als Würfelpool Wits+Control. Welches Control aber? Da es auch ähnliche Knacks zumindestens bei Water gibt, war dies ein Vorschlag, um das ein wenig zusammen zu fassen... damit man sich nicht noch Control Fire, Control Water etc holen muss. --Efferdan 14:47, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Da würde ich einfach den höchsten Control-Wert nehmen, den man hat. Das wegen einem Boon ändern halte ich für unpraktikabel. Vor allem wenn wir über einen auf Level 8 (!) redet (wer glaubt dass wir da jemals hinkommen?). Wenn bei mir bei einem Boon eine Fertigkeit mit Spezialisierung steht, zählt der höchste Wert bei einer der Ausprägungen dieser FertigkeitBRoK-Martin 15:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Es gäbe noch eine Alternative, die es afaik auch im White Wolf Regelwerk gibt: Man nimmt die Grundability (z. B. Craft) und kann sich bis zu 3x spezialisieren. Für die Spezialisierung gibt's dann entweder 1 Würfel extra oder Zehner dürfen nochmal gewürfelt werden (ich glaube, das war jeweils in Vampire:DA (10er) und Abberant (Extrawürfel) so, bin mir aber nimmer sicher. Hab die Bücher nicht mehr da.) - Saranni 17:16, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Storyteller erlaubt das Weiterwürfeln, Advanced Storyteller (Aberrant und auch die überarbeitete Version von Dark Ages: Vampire) geben einen Bonuswürfel. Passt aber IMHO nicht ganz auf das, was die Spieledesigner hier wollten --Efferdan 09:00, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Kurz, da es meiner Meinung nach einleuchtend ist: : - Art, Control, Craft, Science werden weiterhin mit Spezialisierungen versehen. : - Arete bezieht sich auf die gesamte Ability, nicht auf Spezialisierungen (Spezialisierung muss jedoch mindestens auf 3 vorhanden sein um von Arete profitieren zu können). : - Boons nutzen die Ability (dh. in diesem Fall, die höchste Spezialisierung). : Ja, das bedeutet dass sich jemand mit Darkness 5 und Art: Dancing ein Kanu tanzt, mittels Control: Aircraftcarrier über Cheval Menschen steuert, oder mit Craft: Ornamental Scars und Water 3 den Aggregatszustand von Wasser ändert. Ist aber alles durchaus im Rahmen. Einzige für mich akzeptable Alternative hierzu: Vorgeschlagene Hausregel anwenden und Art, Control, Craft, Science an die restlichen Abilities angleichen (= Spezialisierungen rausschmeissen). Dadurch würden sich die diskutierten Folgeprobleme ebenfalls in Luft auflösen. WahookaTheGreat 18:41, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Siehe oben, bei Arete. Ich stimme mit Andre in Punkt 1 und 2 überein, würde es im Punkt drei aber gerne anders handhaben. --Efferdan 09:00, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich sehe es wie André, nur dass eben bei Arete und Arts zwischen darstellender Kunst (Schauspiel, Gesang, Musik, Balett) und handwerklicher Kunst (schreiben, malen, designen) unterschieden wird. Wer also Art: Gesang hat, kann gerne alle ähnlichen Sachen auch können, aber er wird nicht auf einmal gut malen können. Bei Craft kann die ganze Ability verwendet werden. Spezialisierungen wie Craft: Shadows oder Control: Fire sind bei mir nicht nötig (wer sie will kann sie sich gerne holen) BRoK-Martin 13:39, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Martin: Deine Arete/Arts Regelauslegung ist unbegründet, willkürlich, nicht nachvollziehbar und unnötig. WahookaTheGreat 15:23, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jo, passt schon. Jetzt mach ich es so wie André es erarbeitet hat, das ist wirklich die sinnvollste Lösung-lass uns nimmer diskutieren ;) Nochmal für alle: Bei mir gilt ab jetzt - Art, Control, Craft, Science werden weiterhin mit Spezialisierungen versehen. - Arete bezieht sich auf die gesamte Ability, nicht auf Spezialisierungen (Spezialisierung muss jedoch mindestens auf 3 vorhanden sein um von Arete profitieren zu können). - Boons nutzen die Ability (dh. in diesem Fall, die höchste Spezialisierung) BRoK-Martin 18:16, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ihr seid alle doof. Nun schreib ich schon provokativ und ihr reagiert nicht drauf. Ihr seid alle doof und erwachsen. *Zunge rausstreck* Was geb ich mich mit euch noch ab. *schmoll*Sofia Corba 18:29, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wir legen dir ne Kindergarten / Trollecke an *Zunge rausstreck*BRoK-Martin 19:25, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Done. Lasst mich damit nur in Ruhe *hmpf* --Efferdan 19:28, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC)